Armistice
by downtonfan1998
Summary: Set during series 2 episode 6 or 7. The end of the war changes the lives of two of the occupants of Downton Abbey dramatically. Will their romance blossom or die? Sorry I suck at summaries and titles. Please read and review, no flames please.


**I don't own anything to do with Downton Abbey, it all belongs to Julian Fellowes, ITV and Carnival films... unfortunately. **

* * *

As Robert Crawley stood in his dressing room, waiting for Carson, his mind wandered back to the previous conversation he'd had with the butler.

_He and Carson were standing, side by side, in Downton's front door. The silence to mark the end of the war had just finished, and the mood was sombre._

_" I though that was very dignified. Very calming. Thank you milord," Carson finally broke the heavy silence that had fallen between them several minutes beforehand._

_" I don't suppose you're having any doubts about leaving?" Robert finally posed the question that had been in his head, since he'd heard Carson was leaving. He felt rather than __saw Carson shift beside him._

_" I'm afraid not milord," Robert sighed, a strange spark of hurt, going through his heart._

_" Well I can't say I'm not sorry,"_

_" I won't go until we've found a proper replacement," Robert resisted the urge to look at his butler incredulously. Replacement...not likely._

_" Whoever we find won't replace you," The words slipped out before he could stop them, and Robert hoped Carson wouldn't notice the double meaning behind the words, but _

_judging by his reaction, he did._

Robert was shaken out of his thoughts, by Carson entering the dressing room. He had recently refused Sir Richard's offer, after finding out he had tried to bribe Anna.

" You wanted me milord?" Robert bent down to start stroking Isis.

" You won't be going to Haxby then?" Robert decided to be clear and straight to the point. Carson sighed.

" I wrestled with it milord, I don't mind admitting. And I wanted to help Lady Mary, and..."

" And protect her from Sir Richard," Robert continued Carson's sentence automatically.

" Well I wouldn't put quite put it like that, but yes, I suppose. Only..."

" Only you felt you couldn't work for a man who would offer a bribe?" Robert continued on his butler's sentence again, this time phrasing it like he knew Carson would.

" That is correct, milord," Carson was starting to give Robert a strange look, and his body language was starting to look uncomfortable. Robert's statement from their

earlier conversation was obviously coming back.

" Are you sure you won't regret it, I know how fond you are of Lady Mary?" Robert tried to distract him, but suspected it didn't work. Carson nodded slightly.

" But I couldn't work for a man that I don't respect," Carson finally met Robert's eyes as he stood up from stroking Isis."And I certainly couldn't have left Downton for

him," Robert looked softly at Carson.

" I shall take that as a compliment. For myself and for my house," Carson smiled slightly.

" Will that be all milord?"

" Yes, thank you Carson," Carson turned to leave, when Robert suddenly decided to act.

" Carson!" Carson looked round, confusion evident in his eyes.

" Yes milord?" Robert took a step closer, grabbed hold of Carson's jacket lapels and kissed him squarely on the mouth. He felt Carson's hands come up to his chest,

and expected him to push him away. He did not expect Carson to grab hold of his shirt and pull him closer, deepening the kiss. Robert was just about to move his

hands upwards, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. They sprang apart, and Carson opened the door.

" Mr Carson!" Anna exclaimed.

" Yes Anna?" Robert smiled inwardly, the butler's voice didn't even waver.

" Mrs Hughes is looking for you, she says she needs to talk to you," Carson nodded.

" Tell her I'll be down shortly," Anna nodded then left. Carson closed the door, and turned towards Robert.

" Milord..." Carson's voice was full of longing and sadness. Robert put a finger on Carson's lips, then replaced it with brief kiss, that promised more.

" Go, but..." He grabbed Carson's arm " Come here tonight," Carson nodded sadly, pressed a gentle but loving kiss on Robert's lips then left the room, closing the door

behind him. Robert sighed, a pressed his fingers on his lips, that were still buzzing from Carson's last kiss. tonight couldn't come soon enough...

* * *

**Will now remain a one-shot, as I did not get enough interest.**


End file.
